


Tuyo

by Stormcursed



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Traducción al español, Translation, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed
Summary: Heraldos, ¿alguna vez se acostumbraría a esa imagen? Un ojos claros, un príncipe,mipríncipe, arrodillándose ante él como un señor conquistadoTraducción del fic de freoduweard.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Kudos: 3





	Tuyo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141337) by [freoduweard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freoduweard/pseuds/freoduweard). 



> Notas originales:  
> Muchas gracias a yavieriel por su excelente, paciente y exhaustivo trabajo de beta, incluso cuando eso significó bromear por media hora por una sola palabra.
> 
> Notas de traductor:  
> ESTE. FIC. FUE. UN. CALVARIO. Hace meses lo tengo en drive, pero nunca encontraba la energía para terminar de traducirlo. Tardé más de lo que me gustaría admitir juntar energía para traducirlo, y lo terminé anoche, poseída por el ritmo rakatanga.  
> Agradezco MIL a mi beta y la que hizo que estoy fuera legible:  
> [Lara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster) , y si quieren de paso entran a su perfil y leen lo que escribe porque todo lo que escribe es ARTE.
> 
> Aclaración: En las ediciones de Nova, traducen el apodo de Kaladin a Adolin como "príncipe", pero la traducción correcta sería "principito". En todo el fic yo usé mi traducción propia.

La espalda de Kaladin golpeó la pared con un sólido ruido sordo. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño en el saco del uniforme de Adolin, empujándolo hacia adelante, incluso cuando el príncipe se adelantó para acorralarlo justo al frente suyo. Kaladin buscó a tientas los botones de su pechera, maldiciéndolos a ellos y al otro hombre, mientras Adolin besaba un camino arriba a la extensión de su mandíbula, hasta encontrarse con un parche de piel suave detrás de su oreja. Echando a un lado rulos oscuros y densos, Adolin puso su lengua a trabajar, haciendole recorrer un escalofrío a Kaladin por la espalda al sentir la respiración acariciar la piel húmeda. Las uñas desafiladas de Adolin arañaron suavemente su nuca, trayendo consigo recuerdos de mordidas leves.

—¿Ya estás yendo a por los puntos débiles, príncipito*? — Contuvo el gemido que amenazó con retumbar desde su pecho; esas caricias intensas y cortas estaban mandando chispas por su columna, su espalda arqueándose contra la pared e intentando alejarse en respuesta. Adolin de todas formas pudo sentirlol lo sintió, con sus labios prácticamente sobre la garganta de Kaladin. La risa grave del príncipe vibró contra su piel en la unión de cuello y mandíbula.

—Lo dices como si esperaras cualquier otra cosa—. Kaladin podía, de hecho, _sentir_ su sonrisa, la lisa y levemente filosa hilera de dientes. —Vamos, _capitán_ , necesito toda la ventaja que pueda obtener.

—¿Tú, necesitando _ventaja_? Esos son dejos de tormenta, Kholin, y lo sabes—. Finalmente pudo abrir los últimos botones de la pechera de Adolin. Los botones color perla y más pequeños de su camisa se abrieron fácilmente en comparación. Kaladin acarició con el otro lado de sus dedos el estómago del rubio, deslizó sus manos por la piel desnuda de sus costados, mientras sus pulgares seguían el contorno de las costillas. La respiración de Kaladin se aceleró cuando Adolin fue besando un camino disperso por su cuello, subiendo hasta que las comisuras de sus labios se encontraron. Adolin volvió a empujar a Kaladin contra la pared, dejándolo bien y completamente sujeto. Mientras, Kaladin giró su cabeza agachándose apenas un poco para capturar al príncipe con un beso.

Labios patinaron contra el otro, abriéndose para enterrar lenguas más allá de los dientes. Las manos de Kaladin se resbalaron hacia debajo de la camiseta y el pesado saco, abriendo sus palmas para sentir la presentación de músculos bajo la piel, cada movimiento cambiante; para luego enterrar sus dedos con fuerza en la espalda ajena. Lo rebosó una satisfacción presumida cuando Adolin siseó, la potencia de su sacudón empujando a Kaladin con más fuerza contra la pared. Rompieron el beso, alejándose, y Kaladin se deleitó al ver las pupilas de Adolin dilatarse, dejando visible sólo un anillo delgado de ese azul brillante como el fuego. Kaladin sonrió. —¿Y qué sucedió con eso de llamarme “muchacho del puente”?

—¿Qué, ya te cansaste que te llamen por tu rango? ¿O prefieres tu título, _Corredor del Viento_?— La sonrisa que formó Adolin significaba desafío, pero Kaladin estaba más atraído por la forma en que esos ojos se oscurecían con deseo, como aumentaba la presión de la mano en su cadera.

—¿Debería llamarte _señor_ en la cama, príncipe? —devolvió Kaladin, La curvatura de diversión en sus labios todavía visible—No me respondas; probablemente te _encantaría_ y todo.

Adolin le gruñó. —Inténtalo alguna vez y descúbrelo, _muchacho del puente_ —dijo en una respuesta que no era ni un sí ni un no, mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para buscar a tientas los nudos del pantalón de Kaladin.

 _Tal vez en otra ocasión, pero ahora…_ Las manos de Kaladin bajaron hasta el pantalón de Adolin, imitando lo que acababa de hacer. —Sácatelos todos.

Adolin se quedó quieto, y su mirada ojeó hasta encontrarse con la de Kaladin. —No guardo lubricante* en mis bolsillos, y dudo que tú lo hagas —. Adolin se acercó, sus pómulos acariciando los de Kaladin mientras murmuraba despacio en su oído: —No es como si no pudiéramos divertirnos sin-

Kaladin buscó en su bolsillo y sostuvo una pequeña y lisa botellita de aceite.

Adolin se le quedó mirando. —Hablas _en serio_.

—Habló el que lleva consigo la colonia del día todo el tiempo encima.

—¡Ey! Se va gastando, ¿de acuerdo? —Adolin lloriqueó, fingiendo una mueca de daño, pero sus dedos bajaron hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Kaladin para tirar los cordones, mostrando sinceridad. Kaladin respiró con fuerza mientras sus nudillos topetaban el bulto prominente donde su erección se tensaba contra su ropa interior. La sonrisa de Adolin se extendió para volverse su típica sonrisa exasperante, y rozó deliberadamente con el borde de sus dedos la línea tensada de la tela. Su mano firme fue traicionada por el deseo en sus ojos. —Bueno. Como me has probado lo contrario, lo haremos a tu modo.

Las botas rasparon el suelo, y la respiración de Kaladin trastabilló cuando Adolin se arrodilló. Jaló los últimos cordones de los pantalones de Kaladin hasta que estuvieron sueltos, y luego tomó de la pretina y bajó desde su cadera el pantalón y la ropa interior. A Kaladin no parecía importarle siquiera que se quedaran atascadas en sus botas. Estaba repentinamente consciente del material áspero de su saco, que hacía contacto con la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y muslos.

Adolin acarició la piel sensible con su respiración tibia. Una mano descansando en la parte superior de la pierna ajena, con su pulgar acariciando gentilmente la unión entre la cadera y el muslo, sin darle la atención que tanto quería. Adolin se inclinó hacia donde reposaban sus caricias, deleitándose, por supuesto, en el temblor ajeno que generó al acercar su boca. Mirando hacia abajo, Kaladin pudo ver una pincelada de color mirándole detrás de gruesas pestañas; sus ojos parpadeando antes de cerrarse al tomarlo en su boca.

Kaladin no se molestó en callar el jadeo tembloroso que le atravesó de pies a cabeza. Con una mano se sostenía contra la pared, la otra la enterró en el cabello rubio moteado de negro de Adolin. Fue cuidadoso de no tirarle el pelo, menos cuando Adolin estaba lentamente llegando más profundo, sus mejillas ahuecadas y sus labios abiertos por completo alrededor de su miembro. _Heraldos_ , ¿alguna vez se acostumbraría a esa imagen? Un ojos claros, un príncipe, _**mi** príncipe_, arrodillándose ante él como un señor conquistado… y chupando con entusiasmo su pene.

Sin mirar hacia arriba o detener lo que estaba haciendo, Adolin toqueteó su cadera y abrió su palma. _El aceite_. La pequeña y lisa botellita estaba atrapada fuertemente en su mano libre, la que lo sostenía contra la pared, y Kaladin agradeció silenciosamente a Battah por su predicción de no volver a guardarla en su bolsillo. Considerando que Adolin estaba ocupado, Kaladin tuvo que suprimir la debilidad en sus rodillas mientras la otra mano de Adolin rozaba apenas el interior de su muslo. mientras el principito se hacía para atrás casi por completo, la punta entre sus labios y el comienzo de su lengua jugueteando provocativamente con el glande; Kaladin destapó la botellita y vertió el aceite generosamente entre los dedos y la palma de Adolin, teniendo cuidado que no tocara sus uniformes.

Dedos resbaladizos se hicieron paso entre las piernas de Kaladin mientras Adolin arrastraba su lengua contra una gruesa vena en la parte inferior de su miembro. Un toque suave se enroscó alrededor de sus bolas, un dedo moviéndose con delicadeza e incitando el contacto cerca de la curva de piel delgada antes de irse más atrás. Hubo una punzada, un empuje suave en su entrada, probando qué tan apretado estaba el músculo, y luego un dedo introduciendose dentro. No representaba un esfuerzo, no aún, pero la mano que estaba en el cabello de Adolin apretó con fuerza, tal vez con demasiada, y recibió de advertencia un borde filoso contra su erección. Kaladin inmediatamente aflojó su agarre con un gemido y ronco “ _Lo siento_ ”. En su lugar, peinó el cabello de Adolin, mirando como los colores se separaban bajo sus dedos mientras se acostumbraba para sentir la intrusión.

Adolin tarareó una nota contenta mientras introducía un segundo dedo, la yema de su pulgar presionando la piel sensible detrás de las bolas de Kaladin mientras sus dedos se estiraban dentro. Kaladin se estremeció, combinando su mano con el cabello de Adolin. —Sí, _sí_ —. Era apenas un pensamiento puesto en palabras, un murmullo ronco. Mordió su labio para acallar el sonido mientras se tensaba contra el movimiento de dentro-fuera, la presión firme en círculos que se frotaba en su interior y que causaba que se contrayera y entirara más.

El deseo estalló dentro suyo, fundiéndose en él, y Kaladin soltó la botellita, estirándose para empujar uno de los lados de la camisola y quitar la mitad del saco de Adolin de su hombro. Movió su mano hacia arriba, pasando sobre hombro, sobre clavículas y hacia arriba, extendiendo su mano por completo para sentir la garganta desnuda moverse bajo su palma, para sentir el gemido ahogado que retumbó por el pecho del otro. El pulso de Adolin latiendo contra su pulgar. Rápido. _Vulnerable_. Era poder, era confianza, era… _intoxicante_. Incluso con la sensación dual de la presión resbaladiza y cálida dentro suyo y la molestia que venía con ello, no era suficiente, no lo _suficiente_. —Vamos, vamos, el siguiente...

Adolin lo complació, retirando sus dedos para agregar un tercero. Kaladin se quedó sin aliento cuando su entrada encontró resistencia con los nudillos, para atravesarlo y _desplegarse_ dentro suyo, dilatándolo mientras se enterraban más profundo. Poco a poco, hasta que tuvo a Kaladin temblando controladamente.

Kaladin perdió ese poco control que le quedaba cuando Adolin enroscó sus dedos; una, dos, y en la tercera vez una descarga _atravesó_ su espina dorsal. Kaladin empujó sus caderas hacia delante con un gemido forzado, sintiendo la garganta de Adolin cerrándose sobre él, cálida y apretada, antes que la mano en su cadera lo empujara hacia la pared de nuevo. Adolin retrocedió por completo, sus manos y boca yéndose consigo, dejando a Kaladin duro y vacío y _deseoso_. [Adolin] respiró profundo, tosió, y la siguiente respiración se volvió una risa.

— _Adviérteme_ la próxima, muchacho del puente —. La voz de Adolin estaba ronca por el abuso a su garganta, sus labios enrojecidos y suaves;, pero Kaladin podía ver el brillo en sus ojos mientras se limpiaba la boca con la parte de la otra mano, seguido de su lengua a través de sus labios.

Fue demasiado para Kaladin. Se inclinó, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de Adolin y besándolo con fuerza, saboreándose en la boca de su amante mientras Adolin enredaba su mano entre el cabello de Kaladin y lo tiraba hacia abajo. —Tal vez lo haga, — fueron las palabras robadas, jadeantes entre besos violentos. —Sólo si no fueras tan tormentosamente _presumido_ con eso, principito—. Adolin mordió el labio inferior de Kaladin en venganza. El ardor agudo de los dientes fue una brasa más que se agregaba al fuego en la parte baja de su estómago, y Kaladin gruñó en el beso. —¿Por qué sigues teniendo tus pantalones?

—Porque aún no te quitaste los _tuyos_.

... _buen punto_. Kaladin se paró derecho y taconeó sus botas, levantando un pie contra el otro para que Adolin pudiera ayudarle a quitárselos y dejarlas en algún lugar. Sin nada que los sostuviera, sus pantalones se resbalaron hasta salirse mientras se deshacía de sus botas, y Kaladin los pateó, por primera vez sin que le importara en donde pudieran terminar.

Adolin buscó la botellita de donde había caído para luego pararse, enredando su mano libre en el chaleco de Kaladin y tironearlo en busca de otro beso. Kaladin trabajó rápido con los cordones de la parte delantera del pantalón de Adolin, mayormente siguiendo su tacto, alcanzando ciegamente los nudos y tirando de ellos para después enganchar sus pulgares en su cintura y empujar hacia abajo, ropa interior incluída.

—¿Impaciente? —rió Adolin mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde la boca de Kaladin, bajando hasta su mandíbula para chupar una marca leve en la piel suave. A pesar de su afición por morder, Adolin solía ser cuidadoso por no dejar marcas que se quedaran. “ _¿Crees que no sé cómo las apariencias afectan al mando, muchacho del puente? No voy a poner en peligro tu autoridad al darle a tus hombre algo con lo que cotillear_ ”; pero no tenía problema en dejarle marcas que desaparecieran rápido.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —Kaladin resopló, lo que se volvió un jadeo cuando Adolin colocó una rodilla entre la suya y las apartó, meciendo sus caderas hacia adelante y presionando a Kaladin de nuevo contra la pared. Su pene se deslizó junto al suyo, arruinando la camisa y dejando manchas de su propio líquido preseminal en el estómago desnudo de Adolin.

—Oh, con gusto asumo la culpa, si es que significa que puedo verte así —. Sonriendo con impertinencia, Adolin quitó el tapón de la botellita y se empapó la palma generosamente con lo que quedaba de aceite antes de abandonarla vacía en un costado, y luego bajar su mano para sujetar ambas erecciones juntas. —Cuando te permites _soltarte_.

 _Tormentoso bastardo pretencioso_. Kaladin se repitió en silencio, y se movió para enlazar sus dedos alrededor de los de Adolin, incluso cuando se mordió el labio para no gemir. No necesitaba mirar; la calidez del miembro de Adolin contra el suyo era familiar, presionados juntos en su agarre resbaladizo. Sus ojos parpadearon al sentir el comienzo-e-insistencia de movimientos erráticos mientras los dos empujaban superficialmente, ansiosos, deseosos. Humedecido por el aceite y el líquido preseminal, Kaladin llevó su mano hacia arriba, la yema de su dedo tocando toscamente el glande de su amante, y sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar a Adolin gemir y sentir su cadera flaquear. Kaladin se acercó hasta que pudo sentir su propia respiración contra los labios de Adolin. —Ten cuidado, principito, o el que va a terminar perdiendo el control vas a ser _tú_.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —replicó Adolin. Kaladin casi esperaba un empujón en respuesta, uno que lo golpeara con la suficiente fuerza para causarle moretones. En vez de eso, Adolin deslizó su mano a través de la espalda de Kaladin, una calidez firme entre piel y la textura áspera de su saco, y la mano abierta abarcó hasta su trasero mientras un dedo se hundía a través de la entrada para entrar bruscamente, _provocando_ el músculo que acababa de dilatar. La sensación atenuada de vacío volvió con ganas, y Kaladin se aferró al contacto ajeno, arqueándose contra la pared. Sus manos abandonaron todo para elevarse y arañar los hombros de su amante, mientras Adolin se apretaba contra él con un gruñido reprimido, pecho a pecho, entrepierna contra entrepierna, y ese único dedo abriéndose paso que le _quemaba_. Respiración y dientes pasaron por su piel mientras Adolin lo empujaba con fuerza contra la superficie fija. —¿Acaso no es esto lo que quieres, _Kaladin_?

El vacío dolía. —Dentro — gruñó Kaladin, clavando sus dedos con fuerza y suplicando contra la espalda de Adolin. — _Dentro_ , ahora, ¡ _maldición_ , Kholin…!

No pensaba que esos ojos azul brillante podían volverse más oscuros, pero lo _hicieron_ , pupilas dilatadas y oscuras llenas de lujuria mientras Adolin llevaba sus dos manos hacia el trasero de Kaladin, enganchándolo contra la pared a la vez que su respiración se volvía errática. Los centímetros extras que tenía Kaladin hacía un poco más fácil las cosas cuando estaban parados así; levantó una pierna, llevándola hacia Adolin hasta que el príncipe entendió y la elevó para que las enroscara con su cintura. Adolin dejó su mano suelta, acariciando el interior del muslo de Kaladin y elevando la pierna sólo un poco más, con la otra guiándose. Un pequeño jadeo quebrado salió de la garganta de Kaladin al sentir la punta del pene de Adolin apoyándose en su apretada entrada, para luego _empujar_.

Allí estuvo, por fin. El dolor, sus músculos acomodándose, la sensación expansiva de estar _lleno_. Adolin inclinó su cabeza hasta un costado del cuello de Kaladin, respirando caliente y superficialmente contra su clavícula. Los labios de Kaladin se abrieron, ojos cerrándose y brazos apretándose contra el otro mientras Adolin se enterraba más profundo. Kaladin apretó su pierna con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Adolin, pidiéndole que estuviera más cerca, que se moviera más _rápido_. Adolin mantuvo su ritmo constante y lento, la presión que hacía que Kaladin se aferrara con más fuerza al saco de Adolin hasta que tocó fondo, enfundado completamente.

Adolin dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, su cadera temblando contra el impulso de _moverse_ , y Kaladin pudo sentir el leve movimiento de pestañas en su piel antes que Adolin le diera un empujoncito con la nariz en su mejilla. —¿Todo bien?

Kaladin asintió levemente, entrecortado, mientras la punta de su lengua humedecía sus labios y sus muslos se acomodaban (acomodar ya viene de comodo) contra Adolin. Era mucho que asimilar y su cuerpo tenía que ajustarse al tamaño, pero la preparación había logrado su cometido: la poca incomodidad que sentía fue disipada a favor del tamborileante latido de su corazón, y el calor insistente del grueso pene en su interior. —Listo —. Había sonado más como una exhalación que como una palabra, una liberación inestable mientras su pecho temblaba buscando aire. —Vamos, principito, mue-.

El repentino movimiento lo empujó hacia atrás, y Kaladin contuvo el aliento en un jadeo ahogado. Adolin no se detuvo, el movimiento volviéndose ímpetu cuando encontró el ritmo; Kaladin lo encontraba en cada oleada de caderas moviéndose, sus respiraciones volviéndose irregulares. Ni siquiera pensaron en suprimir sus sonidos instintivos de placer puro cuando encontraban el ángulo correcto. Sin pensamientos, sólo unos parpadeos fugaces y momentáneos, sólo sentimiento, sólo _estar_ ; la creciente dicha del calor y la fricción y el peso de Adolin sosteniéndolo y dejándolo contra la pared.

No era la posición más fácil, ni la menos incómoda, pero Kaladin no se iba a quejar cuando permitía que Adolin llegara tan _profundo_. Una mano subió hasta su nuca para darle estabilidad, y apoyó la comisura de su labio en la sien de Adolin. No llegaba a ser un beso, sólo una cercanía pura, su respiración despeinando el cabello dorado y negro. La otra mano de Kaladin se enterró con fuerza en la espalda del príncipe, sosteniéndolo rápido y pidiéndole por más, _más rápido_ , incluso cuando se tensaba por el énfasis. El bordado del glifoguarda se sentía delicado contra su palma. No tendría ni un raspón, no esta vez. El pesado saco era un escudo contra uñas y piel, pero escuchó, sintió el estremecimiento contra su pecho cuando Adolin sofocó un gemido bajo y retumbante. Una interrupción en el ritmo, y Kaladin sintió que la mano que estaba en su pierna se desplazaba para envolver su pene. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y supo que no tardaría mucho.

—Kaladin.

Kaladin mordió su labio ante el sonido. Bajo la yema de sus dedos, un estremecimiento atravesó a Adolin por los hombros, y las estocadas rápidas y firmes que hacían que todo su miembro se manchara de líquido preseminal estaban justo en el borde de ser frenéticas. El mundo se volvió relámpagos y rayos de sensaciones, de calidez en él y alrededor y revolviéndose en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Las palabras le fallaron, cualquier respuesta a su nombre perdida en la fascinación, deshaciéndose en el límite mientras el muro de la tormenta inminente crispaba cualquier último intento de pensamiento coherente.

— _Kaladin_ —. Su nombre, _su nombre_ , esa única palabra, grave y ronca y trabajosa con todo el amor y la confianza, que hizo que su corazón doliera.

—Mío— susurró Kaladin, y su mano intensificó su agarre en la nuca de Adolin. — _Mío_.

Un gimoteo roto salió de sus labios al sentir la estocada, y se detuvo igual de abruptamente, una descarga aguda atravesando cada uno de sus nervios cuando Adolin clavó sus dientes en su hombro, y Kaladin se _rompió_.

Tenuemente registró la oleada de calidez cuando Adolin terminó dentro suyo. Su visión borrosa, nublada por el placer. Su respiración errática y jadeante mientras bajaba de ese subidón ciego del orgasmo; aunque seguía aferrándose con fuerza al saco de Adolin, como su interior intentaba hacer con el pene flácido. Un temblor lo atravesó, _los atravesó_ a ambos mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a decaer y el esfuerzo de haber tenido sexo en esta posición se hacia presente. Adolin dejó ir su agarre en la pierda de Kaladin, ambos hundiéndose en el suelo, los sacos reuniéndose en un mar azulado a su alrededor. Las piernas de Kaladin se acomodaron en los costados de Adolin, mientras sus rodillas se asentaban en el suelo, los botones de su chaleco presionándose contra la piel desnuda del pecho de Adolin mientras se acercaba, probablemente causando que su propio semen manchara la tela. Adolin inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y atrapó a Kaladin en un beso, enterrando ambas manos en el cabello largo y grueso, a la vez que su lengua buscaba la del otro, lenta y pausadamente en los restos de la sensación orgásmica.

Una punzada se disparó desde el cabello de Kaladin hasta su coxis cuando Adolin bajo una mano para acariciar una y otra vez la mordida justo encima de su clavícula. No era dolorosa, pero las marcas estaban empezando a oscurecerse y palpitaban con su ritmo cardíaco. Kaladin sintió el ademán de pedantería en la curvatura de los labios de Adolin contra los suyos —Lamento esto.

—No lo lamentas.

Una risa, como el sol cortando al estruendo de la tormenta. —No, no lo hago —. Presionó para darle un beso, la boca cerrada, los labios aún suaves y dóciles. —¿Piensas salir de encima mío en algún momento?

Kaladin resopló, un bufido ahogado que se volvió una mera vibración en su garganta, silenciosa, contenta. —Si lo hago, es probable que los pantalones de tu uniforme se ensucien, principito. Como dudo que los limpies tú, ¿cómo vas a explicarle las manchas al pobre sirviente que lo haga?

—Creo que eso es ya una causa perdida. Además, — Adolin mordió gentilmente el labio inferior de Kaladin, llevándolo lentamente entre sus dientes antes de otorgarle un leve beso. —Gajes de la relación, muchacho del puente.

Una relación a la cual Adolin se había mantenido fiel; sus ojos podrían seguir el movimiento de una falda a cada tanto, pero nada más, de un hombre que antaño había cortejado cada mujer escogible del campamento de los Kholin. _Pero ya no más_. Kaladin levantó el brazo, la punta de sus dedos acurrucándose en su mandíbula mientras sus pulgares acariciaban con suavidad sus pómulos prominentes. —¿Vas a decirlo esta vez?

—¿Decir qu-?— La sílaba se cortó mientras Kaladin vio cómo recordaba la pregunta. " _Mío_ ", lo había llamado Kaladin. Una pausa se sostuvo en el aire, mientras un destello de _anhelo_ puro atravesaba el rostro de Adolin, tan cargado de deseo que era casi doloroso de ver. Pero se contuvo, como siempre, por miedo a qué herida enterrada podría sacar a la luz. Kaladin exhaló, sus ojos semi cerrados moviéndose mientras apoyaba gentilmente su frente contra la de Adolin, cabellos oscuros y parches rubios cayendo para envolver los bordes de su visión.

— _Adolin_. No voy a romperme. O huir —. _No es una jaula. Esto… lo que tenemos… es encajar con el otro. Una mano que se ofrece libremente, para que sea tomada a cambio._ Dudó, siendo traicionado por el temblor en su voz. —Eres mío, principito. ¿Yo no lo soy…?

Calidez. El reverso de los nudillos de Adolin acariciaron un arco sobre el hueso sobresaliente de su cadera; mientras una mano se resbalaba entre camiseta y piel, para enroscarse y estirarse sobre su lado. No era un toque seductor, sólo… sólo estaba _ahí_ , sólido y fijo. Adolin lo imitó, elevándose para sostener su rostro mientras se inclinaba, labios y narices chocando, sus respiraciones mezclándose. El brillo de azul envolvía toda su mirada.

— _Mío._


End file.
